Chicle
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Midorikawa está obsesionado con el chicle, Hiroto con Midorikawa... y hay un chicle en manos de Hiroto. ¿Qué hará Midorikawa por el chicle? Midorikawa x Hiroto


**Hooolaa... Soy yo! Aquí vengo con un one-shot de la parejita Midorikawa x Hiroto, me encanta esta parejita... Me estoy volviendo muy aficcionada de ella XD. Bueno, aquí va el one-shot!**

**

* * *

**

**Chicle**

Hiroto se paró en frente al kiosco para comprar algo de agua, tenía mucha sed. Cuando le pidió una botella del agua al dependiente se fijó que había un chicle en una cajita que tenía el puesto… y parecía ser el último.

Ver ese chicle le recordó a Midorikawa, ese chico parecía que se había obsesionado con el chicle. Casi todos los días tenía un chicle en la boca, masticándolo, haciendo globos con él… en fin, lo que se hace con un chicle. El caso es que parecía que esa nueva obsesión no se le pasaría rápidamente, Hiroto lo sabía perfectamente.

Cuando el dependiente le dio el agua, sin saber el porqué, también pidió que le diera el chicle. El pelirrojo le pagó y se fue de allí. En frente del kiosco había un parque, no tenía ganas de volver a casa así que decidió pasear por allí.

Metió el chicle en el bolsillo y bebió el agua de la botella, ese día hacía calor y estaba realmente sediento.

Hiroto se puso a pensar mientras caminaba… ¿Por qué había pedido el chicle? Ni idea, a él no le gustaban mucho, y aún menos los de fresa (que era el que quedaba en el kiosco). Pero verlo le recordó a Midorikawa.

Suspiró mientras seguía caminando, hacía mucho calor y estaba aburrido. Pensó que al salir de casa se distraería, pero aún se estaba aburriendo más.

—¡Hiro-chan! ¡Espera! —se oyó una voz. Hiroto paró en seco algo sorprendido, ¿esa voz no era de…? El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y vio como un chico de cabello verdoso se aproximaba a él… Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Midorikawa llegó hasta donde estaba él algo jadeante por la carrera y tomó algo de aire para recuperar el perdido.

—Mido-chan… hola —saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. El chico de ojos negros, que ya respiraba con normalidad, devolvió el saludo:

—Hola Hiro-chan… Esto… tú tienes el último chicle que había en el kiosco ¿no?

Hiroto lo miró extrañado y preguntó:

—¿Eh?

—Ah, bueno… iba a comprar chicles en el kiosco pero, el dependiente me dijo que tú te habías llevado el último, te señaló desde su puesto.

Hiroto sonrió, tenía una idea.

—Sí, yo tengo el chicle. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues quería saber si eras tan amable de dármelo —sonrió ampliamente el peli verde.

—Pues… yo diría que no te lo pienso dar.

La sonrisa de Midorikawa se desvaneció tan pronto como vino. ¿No quería darle el chicle? ¡Pero si a Hiroto no le gustaban! ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el chico entre extrañado y enfadado—. ¡Pero si a ti no te gustan! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque lo compraste!

Hiroto se encogió de hombros mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona. El peli verde se puso rojo de la rabia… ¡se estaba burlando de él!

—Tranquilo Mido-chan —intentó un divertido Hiroto tranquilizar al otro.

—Hmp —gruñó Midorikawa molesto. Hiroto lo miró algo extrañado y preguntó:

—¿Por qué no compras el chicle en otro lado?

—¡Porque solo en ese kiosco venden de la marca que me gusta!

Hiroto cogió la golosina del bolsillo y sacó el chicle del envoltorio. Se lo mostró a Midorikawa mientras preguntaba con una sonrisa traviesa:

—¿De verdad lo quieres?

A Midorikawa le brillaron los ojos y dijo energéticamente:

—¡Sí! ¡Sí que lo quiero!

El chico de ojos verdes miró sorprendido esa reacción, pensó en poner a reírse, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—Bueno, si tanto lo quieres… —empezó Hiroto, que acabó por meterse el chicle en la boca. La mandíbula de Midorikawa casi llega al suelo al ver eso… ¿Hiroto había hecho lo que en realidad acababa de ver?

—¿Qué… acabas… de hacer? —preguntó Midorikawa aún sin poder creérselo. Hiroto sonrió y masticó el chicle, dejando salir de él un sabor dulzón que no le gustó para nada.

—Sí tanto lo quieres… cógelo —le dijo en un tono algo pícaro el pelirrojo. El peli verde se ruborizó ante eso y después gritó con rabia:

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?

—El chicle era mío.

—¡Pero si no te gustan!

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —preguntó Hiroto con diversión, era de lo más divertido molestar a su compañero. Midorikawa sonrió después con malicia y se acercó a él con paso decidido, dejando al pelirrojo algo desconcertado… no estaba actuando como él esperaba.

Cuando Midorikawa estuvo frente a él se puso de puntillas y se acercó al oído de Hiroto susurrando:

—No te saldrás con la tuya, Hiro-chan.

Antes de que Hiroto se diera cuenta, Midorikawa había juntado sus labios con los de él, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera de pies a cabeza. Hiroto no tardó mucho en responder al beso, y besó con anisas los labios del chico, de **su **chico.

Midorikawa se sonrojó y soltó un gemido cuando la lengua de Hiroto entró en su boca y empezó a juguetear con la lengua de Midorikawa. Ambos estuvieron besándose por un largo rato, hasta que el aire empezó a faltarles y tuvieron que separarse.

Midorikawa se alejó de Hiroto con la respiración algo agitada mientras que Hiroto, con la respiración igualmente agitada, miraba extrañado esa reacción. ¿Por qué se separaba de él tan repentinamente?

—¿Mido-chan? —preguntó el pelirrojo confuso. Midorikawa empezó a temblar levemente, por un momento, Hiroto pensó que estaría llorando, pero cuando el peli verde empezó a soltar fuertes carcajadas, desechó por completo la teoría.

—Bueno —empezó diciendo Midorikawa cuando se calmó y solo mantenía en su cara una sonrisa burlona—, gracias por el chicle Hiro-chan.

Eso dejó a Hiroto a cuadros, ahora que lo pensaba… ¡en su boca no estaba el chicle! Miró a Midorikawa algo sorprendido y vio que se iba masticando el chicle felizmente.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante eso, pero después puso una sonrisa pervertida en su cara… ¡Oh, Midorikawa se lo iba a pagar **muy, pero muy **caro!

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**¿Y bien? ¿Os gustó? Espero que si, lo del chicle en realidad me pareció una buena idea y... no sé porque pero Hiro-chan siempre me sale con una mente un poco pervertida u.u... En fin... Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado... sayo! Hakuna matata!**

**Un review no estaría nada mal, siempre será bien recibido ^-^. Sayonara!**


End file.
